Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter structure, and more particularly to a water filter structure.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, the quality of our daily use water is an important issue for us. However, most water distribution systems cannot guarantee the final quality of their supplied water for various reasons.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a water filter structure for each household to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.